


Lips of Red

by Cassplay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: A short poetic account of the journey from love to love.





	Lips of Red

Lips of Red meet their twin.

A death of ignorance, of young love.

A bond woven of trauma.

Spoken of nary many more, taken as given.

 

Lips of Red, wide in concert.

Growth at night, over again.

The unlike claim safety over truth.

They create the danger, force a choice.

 

Lips of Red, meeting many.

The admonishers stare in lust.

Action and reason hollow.

Seeking herself, never progressing.

 

Lips of Red meet their twin.

Hatred ne’er between them, just loyalty.

Forgiveness tastes of cinnamon.

Freedom to howl, to love.


End file.
